


The Woods

by StarlightVixxen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightVixxen/pseuds/StarlightVixxen
Summary: Inspired by Monbebe Safari. If I get enough feedback, I will continue this story. It was just something to kill a bit of time.





	The Woods

The woods were normally peaceful in the mornings with all the animals sleeping. There is a sudden crashing noise through the brush as a large puppy comes barreling though. He heads straight to the pond and jumps in. Hes laughing and having a noisy great time playing in the water.

"Hey, What are you doing? I am trying to sleep here" came a sleepy voice from the waters edge.

The puppy stops and looks around for the sound of the voice. After some sniffing around he finds a turtle sleeping near the water.

"Was that you talking to me?" asked the puppy

The turtle halfway opens one eye in frustration and sighs.

"Yeah, be quiet. I'm sleeping"

The puppy jumps in excitement.

"I'm Minhyuk. Wanna play with me?"

The turtle stares at the puppy and decides to go back to sleep. Minhyuk just blinks and wanders off to find a playmate. He roams around a bit to find a bee and hamster curled up together in the roots of a tree. Minhyuk lays down in front of them and stares. After the incident with the turtle he thinks being quiet might be better. The hamster slowly wakes up with the sensation of being watched. He quietly blinks his eyes and lets out a small screech as he is staring a big wet black nose. The bee wakes up at the sound of the screech.

"Kihyunie, whats the screech for this early in the morning?" the bee asks the hamster.

"Jooheon, look at what is staring at us."

The bee finally gets up and turns to see what Kihyun is talking about. The puppy noticing that they are awake starts wagging his tail very fast.

"Hi, I'm Minhyuk. I'm looking for playmates. The turtle didn't want to play with me."

"Hi Minhyuk, My name is Kihyun and the bee is Jooheon. The turtle is Hyungwon, he tends to sleep a lot and doesn't like to be disturbed so early."

"Ah, no wonder he was so grumpy when I was playing in the water."

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Kihyun asked

Minhyuk just shakes his head no.

"Well lets go find appa bear and see what he has that I can cook for everyone."

While they are heading to this bear person, Minhyuk notices a bunny had joined them. Minhyuk learns the rabbit is Wonho. They all come to a cave and go in. There is a large bear sleeping. Kihyun just goes in to the kitchen area and starts cooking and soon delicious smells fill the cave, waking the bear up. The bear opens his eyes and sees someone new looking at him.

"I'm Shownu, who are you?"

"I'm Minhyuk, I've been looking for playmates."

The bear just nods his head and stretches. 

"Well lets go outside and play while we wait for breakfast to be done."  saying while looking at Kihyun, who was very busy making breakfast for everyone. Everyone is outside having fun allowing Kinhyun to finish breakfast in peace. Minhyuk is enjoying playing with the big lovable Shownu. Kihyun comes out to let everyone know that breakfast if ready, but enjoys the scene he is seeing for a little bit first. He will have to talk to Shownu about letting Minhyuk stay with their family. 

"Breakfast is done everyone"

Everyone comes in and sits around a large table. Minhyuk notices the turtle has shown up.

"I'm sorry for waking you up earlier Hyungwon, I will try to be careful next time."

Hyungwon just looks at him and nods his head. At this time a wolf comes bounding in.

"I am what I am"

"And you late that's what you are, so you have dishes after breakfast" huffed a irritated Kihyun

 IM slinked to his spot and everyone enjoyed breakfast together. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
